I dream of Desiree
by Kixen
Summary: A response to a challenge request by niccunningham. An alternate take on Desiree's origin story where instead of her dying of a broken heart and old age to become a wishing ghost, she instead is turned into an actual Genie in a bottle. Rated T for safety.


I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy I dream of Desiree.

An Arabian Sultan's Palace 1004

"How is the entertainment your highness?" Asked the Sultan's most trusted adviser.

The Sultan in general was a man with who stood at the height of 5 foot 3 . He had brown skin brown eyes, a curly long mustache, and a goatee. His attire consisted of a gray sultan's pants, with 3 golden belts, and vest that matched his pants, a white shirt underneath, and golden sultan's hat with a red gem with a feather.

As the sultan watched the entertainment a bored expression appeared on his face much to the dismay of the adviser.

"I grow bored of watching this entertainment! Bring in the harem girl dancers!" The Sultan ordered.

"It shall be done my highness." Was the adviser's answer just before he rung one of the bells to signal the current act to end and the next to start.

As the previous act left the room a group of ten harem girls came out and began their routine for their Sultan. All of them had their beauty in one way or another however, there was one who stood out like a french fry in a pool of mash potatoes. She stood at the height of 5 foot 9 had blue eyes, and long flowing raven hair that cover one of them. She wore a pink and gold top that housed the ample bosom, and a matching pair of harem girl pants that perfectly accommodated her lower curves perfectly.

'Wow I have never seen such a beauty before in my entire life. Even my wife pales and comparison to her beauty, but then again I could say that about half of the girls that live here in the palace.' The sultan thought to himself as he watched the harem girls or more specifically the woman who stood out dance with a look of longing.

This didn't go unnoticed by said girl who smiled and continued to dance along her fellow harem sisters. When the routine was finally finished the Sultan clapped loudly causing the adviser to smile with relief.

'Thank goodness he is happy. When he isn't in a good mood, he tends to change from benevolent to malevolent.' The adviser thought to himself as he watched the girls leave until the Sultan spoke up.

"You, in the pink and gold outfit stay behind. Adviser please send the rest of the girls to their rooms while I talk to his woman in private." The Sultan replied.

Upon hearing the sultan call her out, the woman did as commanded and stayed there until it was only her and her sultan in the room.

"My adviser never told me the names of ant of my harem girls, but for one who possess beauty that could rival the sun goddess herself I feel it to be very insulting not to know your name." The Sultan replied earning a smile from the young woman.

"It is Desiree my sultan, and I am flattered you would compare by beauty to such a beautiful deity. Is there anything else you wish of me my sultan?" Desiree asked.

"Just know this. If there is anything that you desire, or if anyone disrespect's you in anyway please don't hesitate to tell me. I will do everything in my power to deal with the matter. Now you can head to your room my dear." The sultan explained before Desiree walked away leaving her master with a longing smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He actually said you had beauty that rivaled the Arabia's sun goddess and asked you your name? Wow that is new." Said one of the older harem girls.

"Not only that, but he also told me to let him know if there was anything I wanted or if anyone disrespected me to let him know and he would take care of it." Desiree explained causing more shock around her sisters and for good reason.

Even some of the older Harem girls who were no older than 29 at best knew the Sultan never made offers like this to anyone. Especially seeing as he had no need to because if he wanted any of them he could have them with or without their permission. In fact the only woman who had anywhere near this amount of power was his wife.

"I am so jealous of you Desiree, I mean if it were me in your shoes I would woo and seduce him to the point where he would dump his wife and marry me. That way I could be ravished with all the riches a girl like me desires and deserves." Said a third moderately attractive girl.

'That might not be a bad idea. I did always want my own kingdom, and he did say that to ask if I wanted it. But I can't ask for it right away I am still new here. So I will wait it out while enticing him more and more as I go. Then when enough time has passed, boom go, for what I want and get it by 'any' means necessary.' Desiree thought to herself with a smile on her face just before she went to her bed among her sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman in her mid 30's sat in a throne with a half a dozen guards on each of her sides for protection. The woman in general had brown skin black hair went down past her butt and blue eyes. she wore a two piece white outfit with a golden stash around her waist and had red pointy shoes. She was currently enjoying a bowl of seedless grapes when her husband came into the room.

"Good even dear, how are you doing this evening?" The woman asked in the calmest of tones.

"I haven't felt better in my entire life my honey. Not only did I enjoy good entertainment, but the moral and economical gain of the country is at an all time high." the Sultan replied with a longing smile.

"I am going for a walk to clear my head. You four will be coming with me." The Sultan's wife explained as the four guards walked behind her leaving the Sultan to with others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your majesty I know that look of longing on our leaders face. He only get's it if woman he really desires catches his eye." One of her more observant loyal guards explained.

"I know but the problem here is I don't know which one has caught his eye. I need to make sure when I either banish or behead her I got the right girl. So Rajah I will be giving you the task of being my eyes and ears when I am not around. I want you to find out who my competition is, and when you do inform me. From there I will take care of the rest." The Sultan's wife ordered.

"It shall be done your majesty." Rajah said before walking out the room.

"As for the rest of you, we will be going on that walk through town and I fully intend to reward you all for your loyalty to me."

"Thank you your majesty we are not worthy of your rewards." The remaining three guards said as one.

'I have no clue who you are, but while I am forced to tolerate harem girls due to the stupid laws of this land, there is no way I am allowing any threats to my marriage.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months pasted since Desiree's first day in the palace, and as she figured the sultan's feelings and attachment for her grew to a point that he had never shown with any of the previous girls. After the second week of her being in the palace, the sultan gave her several privileges that not even the oldest harem girls received. One of them was she was free to travel the place whenever she wanted.

The sultan was also true to his word about dealing with disrespect personally as well. The day before her third month in the place Desiree had the misfortune of someone perverted guard grope her ample backside. The end result of this was Desiree quickly kneeing the guy in the balls causing him to cry out in pain. This of course alerted the other guards, and the sultan himself.

"What has happened here?" The sultan asked.

"I was trying… to take her… back to the harem… girl's room seeing as she isn't allowed to… be out past curfew." The guard said in his defense. "When I touched her… she kneed me in the groin."

"You did no such thing! You laid a hand on butt without permission and I punished you accordingly!" Desiree answered.

"There we have it sultan this woman confessed to not only being out past her curfew, but attacking one of the guards. We will punish her…"

"SILENCE!" The sultan roared in a booming voice causing everyone including Desiree to shiver in fear. " She wasn't out past her curfew because I personally gave her an extended curfew and even announced it to everyone! As for the guard he knows the penalty for touching any of the women in my harem!" The Sultan continued causing the guard to go pale.

"30 lashes for a first time offense, second time the lost of a body part of our choosing, and the 3rd time… you are beheaded." The guard replied only for a malevolent smile to appear on the sultan's face.

"I am glad you know the penalties and normally you would get the lightest punishment seeing as it is your first offense. However seeing as you dare to lay a hand on Desiree I will make an exception for you. Guards treat the offender as if he were a 3rd time offender." The sultan replied causing horror to feel the guard's eyes.

Complying with their leader's order several guards picked up the already injured man and took him off to meet his fate.

"No please don't your highness. I have served you for 10 years loyally that has got to…"

"SILENCE! The moment you laid a hand on her without permission was the moment your loyaly went down the drain! Oh and just so you know unlike the loyal guards in service your body won't get a proper burial. No your corpse will be tossed into the dessert and be left for the scavengers."

The horror within the guards eyes was more than enough to let him know his fate was sealed and there was nothing he could do about it.

'He knows this girl by name has given her perks that one her majesty normally would have, and is willing to kill anyone who touches her regardless of it being their first offense?' One of the guards thought to himself.

"You will get yours Desiree, and as for you my soon to be former Sultan, I hope your wife learns of this and makes both your and Desiree's life a living hell!" The offender screamed before he was dragged off the beheading room.

As soon as all but one of the guards was out of the Sultan's sight the malevolent aura radiating off of his body instantly vanished as was replaced by the benevolent one he is mostly known for.

"I am sorry you had to see that side of me Desiree, but as I mentioned before I will not tolerate any disrespect towards those I care for!"

"I am honored you would hold someone like me to such a high regard. I am truly not worthy of your…"

"Nonsense you are more than worthy my dear woman. In fact you are so worthy that I have a surprise in store for you tomorrow." The sultan replied before turning to the one guard. "Rajah, I want you to escort Desiree to my throne room tomorrow. Guard her as if she were my wife do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your highness it shall be done. Now if you excuse me I have my other duties to attend to." Rajah replied before turning around and walking down the hallway.

'She is definitely the one he has his eye for. I have to warn her majesty before the worst possibly happens.' Rajah thought to himself as he made a mad sprint just after he was out of the Sultan's sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sultan's wife stood in one of the upper balconies of her husband's throne room. She was finally going to see who it was that managed to not only capture the eye of her husband, but had him going to extremes that were normally reserved for only her. What made it even better was that thanks to Rajah her most loyal servant she knew her time wouldn't be wasted.

'Well there is my husband, the pudgy but lovable man who has captured my heart, but where is Rajah and that bitch has captured his eye?' The sultan's wife thought only to hear two sets of foot steps.

Down below

"Here she is your highness safe and sound as you have ordered." Rajah replied.

"Thank you Rajah, you may take your leave." The Sultan replied calmly.

"Your majesty while I know you mentioned you had a surprise for me yesterday I have to ask what exactly is it?" Desiree asked calmly.

'Yes why exactly do you have that 'bitch' in your chamber alone. I swear if you make the wrong move I will…'

"I wanted you here by yourself because what I am about to say and do for you I have never done for anyone else before not even my own wife. I wanted to let you know that you have captured my heart, and because of that I want to make your heart's desire come true." The Sultan said shocking both Desiree and the sultan's wife.

"Well ever since I was a little girl I have always wanted my own kingdom…"

"Is that all? Well considered it granted. My army has just finished conquering a neighboring Kingdom, and I have no problem giving it to you.." The Sultan replied once again surprising both Desiree and the Sultan's wife.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is the catch your highness?" Desiree asked.

"No catch Desiree. I said I would grant any request you ask of me, and seeing as you have capture my heart I have no problem giving you your heart's desire. Heck had you had wanted to become my wife I would have made it so in a heartbeat." The Sultan explained.

'I can't believe it! This is too good to be true. I am going to finally be a queen of my own kingdom, and find my true love. Who says you need more than good looks to get what you want?' Desiree thought to herself extremely happy.

"I will get the paperwork done Desiree, so by tomorrow I will be sending you off to your new kingdom. I am hoping we can do some wonderful trades and business in the near future as allies and equals." The Sultan explained.

In the stands

If looks could kill Desiree would have been killed 1,000 times over. Scratch that because the sultan's wife was beyond livid. Now only was her husband professing his love to a lowly harem girl, but he was not only giving up the new territory to said girl, but was willing to dump her for said girl if she asked?

'There is no way I am playing second fiddle to a lowly harem girl! The only thing she is supposed to be is an object for his entertainment nothing more! That bitch has got to go, and I know just how to make it happen!' The Sultan's wife thought to herself as a malevolent smile appeared on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Desiree was awoken by one of the Sultan's guards she was a little more tired than usual. This was due to her being so exited that she barely got any sleep. Telling herself that sleep could wait until she was within her new kingdom, Desiree put on the royal clothing that the Sultan's guard had given her, gathered her bare necessities, and followed the guard towards the exit of the place. There the Sultan gave her the documents she would be needing to prove she was the new ruler, and sent her off on the finest steed with one the guards as an escort.

"I would go with you myself, but I still have my own kingdom I need to run. However, no matter what happens my dear your kingdom will always have mine as your allies." The Sultan replied before the guard and Desiree's steed's went off towards the new kingdom.

"I still can't believe he is making my dream of having my own kingdom come true. I mean sure my feelings for him aren't the same as his for me but I…"

"You should consider yourself lucky my dear. Normally when a beautiful woman who is in his harem catches his eye does like he separates them from the pack, but instead of giving them their heart's desires he uses them for to sate his urges." The guard explained cutting off Desiree.

The guard in general was in his late 40's and by looking at him you could tell he was a veteran guard. He had several scars on his face, and even had a several permanent marks on his arms that were slightly covered by his uniform.

"You have been in service to the sultan for a long time haven't you?" Desiree asked as their steeds continued on toward her new kingdom.

"25 years of loyal service my dear, and trust me I have seen many things that have happened in the palace. However, what I saw when he sent that guard to his death for touching you when that was only his first offense really took the cake. I must say you are very lucky to be getting your own kingdom for more reasons than one." The guard explained in a calm tone.

"Why is that? I mean I know I am very fortunate to get my own kingdom and to have won the love of a ruler…"

"So that is why he was so willing to give you your own kingdom." The guard said so suddenly. "You didn't even have to sleep with him or do anything sexual to get this did you?" The guard asked getting a head shake from Desiree.

"He even admitted to me if I wanted to become the queen he would have gladly left his wife to do so. While I will admit I had attracted many a man before, this is the first time one of the men I attracted would go so far for me. I truly plan on staying on good terms with him." Desiree explained causing the guard to shake his head.

"You are lucky you are leaving before it was too late. Had the Sultan's wife seen or heard any of what you are talking about you would have gotten the worst punishment ever." The guard replied surprising Desiree. "Yeah his wife is extremely jealous, and has been known to banish harem girls who get even 1/4 as close to her husband as you. Heck 10 years ago there was another harem girl who while catching the sultan's eye wasn't anywhere near a beautiful as yourself. The moment she learned that the girl managed to get her husband's attention was the moment she did something far worse than just banish the girl."

"What happened to her?" Desiree asked surprisingly concerned.

"She locked the poor girl in the dungeon while the sultan was gone, and told the guards 'Here is your reward for being loyal to me have fun'." The guard explained. "I myself wasn't apart of that group seeing as like with you I was escorting the sultan to a neighboring kingdom, but when we got back I heard about it from some of the others who were part of it."

The entire story sickened Desiree to her stomach. The thought of her being passed around like a cock sleeve to sate a group of horny men's desires because of a jealous wife made her feel extremely dirty.

"I am guessing that might have been the reason why he was so willing to give me my own kingdom. In a sense to protect me from his jealous wife." Desiree said voicing her thoughts as the two of them reached the edge of the palace gates.

"Your kingdom is on the other side of the dessert. This camel has made the trip several times in it's life so it knows the way." The guard replied before giving Desiree 9 canteens of water. "The trip will take at least 9 hours and the sun will be extremely hot so these heat resistant canteens will help you stay hydrated while making the trip. I look forward to seeing you again in future politics with our countries lady Desiree." The guard replied before placing her on the camel and taking the two steeds back.

"Wait before I go I would like to know your name. So if there is a need I can request you for missions between our countries." Desiree explained earning a smile from the guard.

"It is Iago lady Desiree." Was all he said before he took he leave.

The trip like Iago said was a blistering one, and Desiree was extremely thankful that Iago gave her so many canteens filled with water. As she crossed the desert Desiree noticed a temple in the distance, however seeing as her new kingdom was closer than the temple she ignored it and continued traveling towards it.

'The first thing I am going to do when everything is all said and done is have my servants make me a buttermilk bath. I had always wanted to try one, and from what I heard they soften and hydrate the skin better than a normal bath would.' Desiree thought to herself as her camel pulled up to her kingdom.

As Desiree pulled up towards the outer gate two guards extended their swords blocking her path.

"I was sent by the sultan of Arabia as the new ruler of this kingdom. Here is the paperwork to prove my calm." Desiree explained as she pulled out the paperwork and revealed it to the guards.

Both guards looked at the paper and upon seeing the Sultan's signature nodded to one another. However, instead of unblocking her path each of them grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into the city.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are my own guards treating me like a criminal?" Desiree asked as she pulled along against her will.

"It is simple Desiree. We aren't your guards, but rather the sultan's wife's elite guards who are loyal only to her." One of the guards answered.

"I must say though I can see why the sultan would fall in love with you Desiree. If I were in his shoes I might have fallen for you as well, or at least used you like a cheap whore the moment I got the chance." The other guard replied while licking his lips.

"But I have no romantic interest in her husband and…"

"Shut up you stupid slut! You are lucky our queen's orders are to bring you to her unharmed otherwise the two of us would really have some 'fun' with you." One of the guards replied licking his lips.

"Don't worry about that, if everything goes as I think it we will get the same 'reward' we normally get whenever one of the prettier girls catches or sultan's eye." Said the other guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sultan's wife sat on the throne eating a bowl of seedless and skinless grapes while waiting for her rival to be brought to her. In front of her were nine of the twelve guards with her most loyal one Rajah kneeing loyally by her side.

The night before she and her guards had went to bed early so they would be wide awake for the night so less water would be needed due to the normally unforgiving heat of the dessert but it was more than worth it for what she had in mind.

"When the Sultan learns of this he will have all your heads! I was promised this kingdom by him, and…"

"You won't be getting it Desiree!" The sultan's wife replied with a smile on her face. "I won't be second to any bitch especially not you! Guards chain this home wrecker up so we can take her back to Arabia. She will stand trial for the crimes she has committed and if all goes according to plan she will be banished, or better yet beheaded." The sultan's wife said with a smile on her face.

"Your majesty would it be alright if we could…"

"You do it, and I swear I will squeal like a pig to the Sultan. His devotion and love to me is far stronger than his devotion to any of you or did you forget how quickly he was willing to put that guard to death for grabbing my ass?" Desiree replied looking directly at Rajah seeing as he was the one who saw it.

While Rajah knew her ploy he knew she had a point. Especially if she spoke to him before the trial. One request from her lips would put them on the beheading block, and her possibly as the new queen of Arabia.

"As much as I hate to admit it your highness she has a point. When she spoke of what happened that day the sultan didn't think twice about beheading the offender. If anything were to happen to her and she spoke a word of it we would all be on the chopping block to be beheaded. I dare say you might be put up on the block as well my queen." Rajah said speaking as the voice of reason.

Upon hearing the Rajah's words the Sultan's wife frowned but eventually a smile came on her face.

"No problem Rajah, we can still get rid of this bitch through our court system. While he can possibly make it so I won't be able to behead her I can still get her banished to the dessert where she will die of starvation and thirst. Either way it is a win for me." The Sultan's wife replied before one of the guards gave Desiree a quick chop to the neck effectively knocking her out.

"That will keep her from squealing like a pig before we get the trial ready." One of the guards said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything after that happened so quickly that it made her head spin. She was placed on trial for the crimes she didn't even commit, and even though she knew he wanted to help her the sultan was completely powerless to do so. The only consolation that Desiree had if you could call it that was the look on the sultan's face when it was all happening. The tears of sadness he shed because of what was happening to her.

By the time the courts made it's decision Desiree was sentenced to exile not only from the city, but any territory that the Arabian empire has conquered which in this case just happened to be just about every city in just about every direction to 8 gates outside of the city.

However this wasn't even the worst part. Before she was exiled from the city the sultan's wife took great pleasure in grabbing a branding iron, and pressing it against Desiree's arm causing her to scream in agonizing pain while marking her like cattle.

"Dear what are you doing? She is already banished, there was no need for you to brand her like she was an animal!" The sultan spat only for his wife to shake her head.

"You know this as well as I do that when you are exiled out of the empire you are branded with the mark of shame. This is to forever show that you not only are banished but it is to discourage anyone from taking you in under the penalty of death." The sultan's wife said with glee.

"Well banished or not, I am still going to give her a camel and some food and water and that is something you can't stop me from doing!" The sultan said only for his wife to wave it off.

'Doesn't matter if you do that or not because I have already won. Plus seeing as all those other harem girls saw what happened they will think twice about not knowing their place.' The sultan's wife thought smiling a malevolent smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am truly sorry Desiree, had I known that this was going to happen I would have…"

"Sultan I know you had no dealing in this. I saw the tears of sadness you shed for me so I hold no ill will towards you. It is your jealous wife who will forever hold my spite for what she has done to me." Desiree spat as she got up on the camel before Iago came with about 20 canteens of water and a large sack of food.

"Hopefully this will last you until you can make it to a place which isn't under Arabian rule Desiree. Like my Sultan I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. May Allah and the other deities watch over you on your journey." Were the last words Iago said to her before both he and the sultan left to go back to the city.

Saddened and now permanently scared Desiree order her camel to go into the dessert in the hopes of finding a new place to live. It was about 5 minutes into the journey that Desiree had remembered the temple she had seen along the way so in the hopes of using said place as her new home Desiree ordered her camel to go into the direction she saw the temple.

Unfortunately for Desiree several things would play against her. The first was that today would be that it would be even hotter than it was the first time she traveled through the desert. In fact unknown to her this day would be 70 degrees Celsius meaning it was a real scorcher for both her and her camel.

The next thing that would hurt her would happen about 8 hours later in the form of her camel startling a snake and it sinking it's fangs into the Camel's leg. Normally a camel unlike a human could fight off snake venom especially those that were native to the Arabian dessert. However, unknown to Desiree or the sultan the sultan's wife went out of her way to make sure that she would get one of the older and sicker Camels which would mean it's immunity and ability to fight off toxins would be weakened. It wasn't until 5 hours later than the worst happened and her Camel died from the snake venom.

'Darn it, my source of transportation just kicked the bucket.' Desiree thought to herself as she looked in all directions in the hopes of finding something. 'Oh well at least it is cooler now that the sun is setting, and I still have the 10 canteens of water and some food… Allah must really be on my side now there is the temple I saw the first time around through this desert." Desiree thought to herself as she walked carefully where as not to startle any of the local wildlife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this place looks like it hasn't seen a visitor in ages if even that. I wonder if I am the first person to ever step foot in this place." Desiree asked herself as she continued to walk explore the temple.

Desiree took special care to walk down every pathway to familiarize herself with her new home. With some luck she was able to find a source of clean water down one of the paths. Happy for this blessing Desiree filled her empty canteens with it and continued to search the temple in the hopes of finding a food source as well.

Lucky for her the temple was straight forward, and didn't have any deadly traps within it. Eventually she reached the end of the temple with a long stairway. Not having anything better to do Desiree walked up the stairs. As she walked up she was able to get a good view of the room and saw that there was only one way in or out of the chamber she was in. Eventually she got to the top of the stairs and upon doing so saw a golden lamp on the pedestal.

'Wow this looks exactly like the lamp in the book daddy used to show me when I was a kid. In that story the lamp was supposed to hold a genie that would grant your deepest desires. It is a shame that it is only a fairy tail and not real. Cause if it was real I would change what happened to me when I reached my kingdom. I could make it where that bitch's guards turn on her and bring her back in chains for what she did to me… oh who am I kidding that is make believe and this is reality. Though it is a shame that the stories can't be true.' Desiree thought to herself as she inspected the lamp and saw some writing. 'What is this? It looks like something is written on the lamp but it is hard to make out.' Desiree thought to herself as she rubbed the lamp.

As Desiree rubbed the lamp green smoke began to come out of the lamp and surround Desiree.

"What is going on here? What is with all this green smoke that is coming out of this lamp?" Desiree asked only for more smoke to come out.

As Desiree pondered this question the smoke in general began to infused itself into her body saturating every quark of her being with it's essence. As more of the smoke infused itself into her Desiree began to notice several things happening to her. The first being was that she no longer felt hunger or thirst. The next thing she noticed was that she suddenly felt an extremely burst of power growing within her being. Eventually Desiree's brain was filled with a massive well of knowledge and upon processing said information her face went pale.

Eventually the last of the smoke infused itself into Desiree's being and the original lamp she rubbed disappeared only to be replaced by a golden bottle with red rubies encrusted into it. Desiree than watched in horror as the bottle began to sucking her into it. When the process was finished the bottle's top was placed on it, and the bottle magically placed itself on the pedestal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1000 years later ghost zone Christmas party

"I won't bother going any further see as you already know the rest of the story seeing as you were at the carnival where my bottle was, and you witnessed my release before I started screwing up that girl's wish.

"Wow so that is your full origin story. But it doesn't explain why you make your wishes double edged. Or why I can capture you inside my thermos which is only supposed to hold ghosts." Danny said puzzled.

"Genie's are also spirits child, and that thermos was made to hold spirits. As for the later, the answer is simple. The emotion I was feeling the most when I was transformed was heightened which was my vindictive nature against that stupid jealous wife of the sultan! I never wanted her man just my own kingdom It was because of her I am what I am today! That nature has been infused with my magic so when I grant wishes my rage comes out within them. Even 1000 years later I still haven't forgiven her for what she has done to me!" Desiree spat with obvious venom in her heart.

'Wow and here I thought my grudge against Christmas for the past 8 years was strong.'Danny replied before looking at the clock.

"Wow it is almost midnight and no offense to you but I would rather not be at a party with just about all my enemies on a day that isn't Christmas. I wish you could find peace with your past though because holding a grudge for that long can't be healthy." Danny replied as he left the Christmas party.

Unknown to the young halfa his words activated Desiree's powers where which in turn caused her body to release a red aura. Eventually said aura rose up in the form of a massive red ball, and exploded like a fireworks at the fourth of July. This of course gained the attention of the other guests minus Danny who had already left.

"Desiree what just happened? Why did you glow and release a ball of red energy like a firework?" Ember asked out of concern.

"Let's just say a huge weight has finally been released from my shoulders and heart." Desiree replied with a smile.

The end.

I wrote this as the response to a challenge given to me where Desiree instead of dying of a broken heart and old age, would be transformed into a genie. To the person who challenged me to this I hope you enjoyed this piece of work. Any thought comments concerns? Post them in reviews, or PM them to me.


End file.
